lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 980
Report #980 Skillset: Skill: Protection Org: Sentinels Status: Approved Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: We will analyse the role of protection as discussed for the mage rework slated for October/November Problem: With the completion of report 1574, the difference in what effects are blocked or not blocked by protection has become more exacerbated. This reports seeks to outline a general principle for what should be blocked and standardize the various melds to match that. Namely, that hindering effects should remain unblocked, while damage should be blocked. For reference, the list of currently blocked effects is this: Thunderclouds, miasma, firestorm, heatstroke, ashfall, spores, pollen, treelife, poison, duststorm, sickening, needlerain, currents are all blocked. 4 R: 5 Solution #1: Change the list of blocked effects to the following: thunderclouds (damage only), northwind, flashfire, firestorm, firerain (damage only), rockslide, poison, stillwater, currents, whirlpool, typhoon (damage only) treelife, storm, thorns. - Some melds get hit harder than others here. 3 R: 6 Solution #2: Change the list of blocked effects to the following: thunderclouds, eastwind, firerain, smokehaze, lodestone, duststorm, poison, jellies, currents, whirlpool, treelife, swarm, pollen, squirrels, spiders. - Instead of blocking damage, block passive hinder effects, aka stun, paralysis, blindness, as well as cure blocking affs (asthma). Player Comments: ---on 4/12 @ 03:25 writes: So I'm not really happy with my solution here, but I think it's the best I can come up with right now. ---on 4/12 @ 17:11 writes: Can you put up what is currently blocked again for comparison ---on 4/12 @ 20:22 writes: I think that (while longer) the list of UNBLOCKED effects is more important information than the list of blockd effects. ---on 4/12 @ 21:16 writes: Updated the problem statement with what's blocked. It's a shorter list than what's unblocked. Also, Falaeron and I were talking about potentially reorganizing effects across specs to make it easier to balance, but pending that I'll keep up the current solution. ---on 4/13 @ 07:06 writes: Could you explain some of the rationale behind the choice of effects? I see that dust-storm was taken off the blocked list, but currents remain on it - both are movement hinders, right, or am I missing something? ---on 4/13 @ 13:41 writes: Duststorm only blinds and blocks MAP. Currents is a forced movement on tic. Aquas movement hinder is due to needing to swim, which is a combination of deluge, and needlerain stripping waterwalk. ---on 4/16 @ 01:36 writes: I'm leaning towards blocking the hindering effects (sol 2) but I think if we go this route that pyros and aeros should probably gain some sort of parity for actual area control (rainbowclouds/ashfall is much less effective than swimming/rubble/briars). ---on 4/16 @ 16:22 writes: I am not in support of either of these solutions. I understand the intent of them, but feel they are both a bit heavy handed and would prefer to see how the latest report involving protection plays out before we slap melders with another massive nerf. ---on 4/16 @ 19:18 writes: I don't think Solution 1 is a nerf, the major hinder for each spec remains intact. Damage on the primary target remains intact with dissolve, but on other targets is harder to maintain, which is less important anyway unless spamming a lot of aoe. Solution 2 is a nerf, but was requested by quite a few people. Ultimately I want a mechanic different than protection, but considering the small timeframe, I think this is needed to make sure each meld function correctly. ---on 4/16 @ 20:03 writes: Is it even possible to block only the damage? I'm concerned that if you block firerain for pyros, then there's nothing stopping an enemy team from just waltzing through the meld. ---on 4/16 @ 23:56 writes: Just fyi, Whirlpool is not a demesne effect so I do not believe this should be blocked by protection. Plus from your solutions you're blocking half of an Aquamancers effects in solution 1, which is hardly fair. Blocking some instead of all would be preferrable, if the aim is to lessen the damage they can output, rather than nullifying it completely. ---on 4/16 @ 23:57 writes: Solution 2 is preferable, but without whirlpool. ---on 4/18 @ 04:03 writes: I think it's worth just leaving this on hold until we can sort out the effects to be better grouped into the various skills available to melders that Shedrin mentioned earlier. For example, pyromeld has 4 effects that give burns when there is really no need to have more than 2 (or even just 1, if we want to just say it is either all blocked by protection or all not blocked).